moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Infantry Handbook: Skirmisher
This chapter of the Stormwind Infantry Handbook serves as a basic guide to spearmen. Acknowledgements: Lord Maxen Montclair, Duke Westridge. Sir Aliaes Loucelles, Knight of Westridge. Sir Antegas Lemartes, Knight of Stormwind. Skirmisher Skirmishers are light, agile infantry who are stationed ahead or alongside the front lines. They typically carry two hatchets or a hatchet and a light buckler, along with a throwing javelin. With their light arms and minimal armor, skirmishers can run ahead of the main battle line and release a volley of javelins or throwing axes and retreat behind their main battle line before the clash of the opposing main forces. The aims of skirmishing are to disrupt enemy formations by causing casualties before the main battle, and to tempt the opposing infantry into attacking prematurely, throwing their organization into disarray. Once preliminary skirmishing is over, skirmishers participate in the main battle in melee combat. Skirmisher Weaponry Battle Axe The battle axe, a smaller Hatchet-style axe, was the predecessor to the sword. Originally used to fell trees, slaughter livestock, and other labor-related tasks, early barbarians quickly realized it's power as a weapon. Combined in the battle axe are the weight of a mace and the cutting power of a sword, easily capable of biting though armor, flesh, or bone. The army employs them rarely in the field due to the savage connotations with the axe. Javelin A javelin is a light spear designed primarily for casting as a ranged weapon. They have a long established history in the armies of men, and were employed most prevalently by the Arathorian Empire's legionaires. Today's javelins consist of long wooden shaft and a sharpened steel tip. Buckler A buckler is a small shield gripped in the fist. Its size makes it poor protection against missile weapons but useful in deflecting the blow of an opponent's sword or mace. A buckler could be used as a "metal fist" to directly attack an opponent by punching with either its flat face or its rim. Equipment Arms *Hatchet x2. *Thick Bronze Darts. *Infiltrator / Superior Buckler. Armor *Swamp Skull Cap. *Fortified/Mail Combat Spaulders. *Chainmail Vest. *Common Gray Shirt. *Guild Tabard. *Chainmail Bracers. *Chainmail Gloves. *Chainmail Belt. *Chainmail Pants. *Polished Scale Boots. Armor (Leather Variant) *Archer's Cap. *Bael Modan Monion. *Vest of Bael'dun Keep. *Guild Tabard. *Guardian Leather Bracers. *Guardian Gloves. *Brocade Belt. *Guardian Pants. *Thick Draenic Boots. Combat Throw Javelin Each skirmisher bears a single javelin, or throwing spear, that he may throw as a projectile. When throwing your Javelin, grip the haft about a third down from the tip, and step forward with the foot opposite of your throwing hand. Turn your shoulders with the throw, and release the javelin. Take distance into account, and throw your javelin higher so that it falls onto your target. Hack Skirmishers wield hatchets with brutal force. Firmly grip the axe-handle of your weapon, and put due muscle behind your swings. Strikes to the upper torso or chest might inflict mortal wounds. Be wary of what your rules of engagement are, and do not use hacking attacks against unarmed civilians. Knob Strike The 'Knob' is a bulbous endpiece on the handle of an axe that can be used as a bludgeoning weapon. In order to make use of it, a skirmisher must lift his hatchet and swing his fist downward to slam the knob into his enemy in a downward or horizontal bash. Several knob strikes can be executed after eachother in a pummeling barrage. With enough force, a knob strike is equally effective against both light and heavy armor, and can be deadly. Be mindful of your strength against unarmed civilians. Buckler Bash A skirmisher's buckler bash is not as potent as a footman's due to the smaller size of shield, but it is not to be discounted. When preforming such an attack, you are attempting to quickly subdue or daze your opponent. Step out onto the foot on the side of your axe hand and thrust your buckler out towards your opponent's chest, putting the weight of your shoulder behind your arm in a powerful punch. Self Defense The light, flexible armor of skirmishers is not as strong as other heavy armors. A skirmisher must be light on his feet and aware of his enemies at all times. A skirmisher's buckler can be used to deflect minor blows, but it does not have the same stopping power as a footman's wall shield. You can parry blows with your hatchet, deflecting slicing attacks with the blade of your axe. Remember to position your hands so that the attack you are deflecting does not cut off or crush your fingers! Category:Stormwind Infantry Handbook